parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo "Being Green" Mashup/Gallery
This is a gallery of various characters who scream and surprised that Elmo is green Gallery Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 11.04.26 AM.png|Daffy and Elmer screams Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Louis screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2573.jpg|Bill the Lizard screams madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-2254.jpg|Melman screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.02.42 AM.png|Digit screams Screenshot_2016-10-20_at_1.03.45_PM.png|Mrs. Puff screams Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 1008.jpg|Jailbreak and Hi-5 screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 8.37.59 PM.png|Keesha Screams ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Ichabod screams ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg|Scrat screams Screenshot 2017-12-10 at 3.02.39 PM.png|Darwin screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.51.59 AM.png|Goggles and Blotch screams Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 0533.jpg|sheeps screams Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Pumbaa screams Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-1382.jpg|Rango screams road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg|Miguel and Tulio screams Henry the Lizard screams.png|Henry the Lizard screams muppet-treasure-island-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg|Gonzo and Rizzo screams were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb screams chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|RUnt of the Litter screams Screenshot 2017-10-25 at 5.35.29 PM.png|Brer Fox surprise cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1856.jpg|Darla Dimple screams fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1375.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar screams coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg|Miguel Rivera screams Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg|Unnamed Female screams Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg|Sid screams balto-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Boris screams Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg|The Wolf screams ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.jpg|Batty screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.06.47 AM.png|Jimmy Z screams fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-4011.jpg|The Hawk screams Screenshot_2015-11-02_at_11.51.21_AM.png|Kate surprised monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Sulley and Mike screams ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Scrooge screams Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Gallery_(24).jpg|Mermaid Man shouting EVIL barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg|Snotty Boy screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.24.42 AM.png|Pops scream Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.25.18 AM.png|Mordecai screams Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg|George and Harold screams Screenshot_2015-10-08_at_1.51.13_PM.png|Martha, Helen, T.D., Alice, and Truman screams S1e16_dipper_screaming.png|Dipper screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.png|Bugs screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 10.43.42 AM.png|Harchi, Popy, and Buck screams bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10871.jpg|Elephant screams Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png|Jimmy, Jerry, and Tom screams DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png|Pa Grape screams Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Maui screams Blythescreaming.jpg|Blythe screams tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg|Tantor screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 11.43.41 AM.png|Barnyard Dawg screams The-lost-gorillas_(11).png|Zazu screams tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4498.jpg|Jane Porter screams S1E3_Star_screaming_in_terror_again.png|Star Butterfly screams mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg|Chi-Fu screams Gil Screaming.png|Gil screams Screenshot_20180210-204708.png|King Pig screams chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg|Chickens screams peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg|Captain Hook screams Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg|Gru screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Charlotte LaBouff screams princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Laurence screams who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Roger Rabbit screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.22.36 AM.png|Kipper and Tiger screams swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Puffin screams Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg|Flounder screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.06.57 AM.png|Patrick screams Screenshot 2017-10-28 at 1.30.11 PM.png|Drake Mallard surprised cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Mater screams S1e9_mabel_freaks_out.png|Mabel screams Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|Surly screams secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg|Jeremy screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.29.34 AM.png|Sydney gasps and screams Home-disneyscreencaps.com-3038.jpg|Smek screams Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6524.jpg|Hubie and Rocko screams Bb.png|Bloom screams jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Shanti gasps and Ranjan screams tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Rapunzel freaks out Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 4.34.13 PM.png|The Grinch surprised bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg|Heimlich screams Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-7758.jpg|King of Hearts saying "Oh Dear" madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Marty the Zebra screams Up-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg|Carl Fredricksen screams open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg|Boog screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.23.09 AM.png|Goofy screams ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-2891.jpg|Mrs. Beakley screams Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|LeFou screams Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg|Donkey screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3477.jpg|Nigel screams the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Larry screams robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9349.jpg|Prince John screams Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_9.25.07_AM.png|Peppa screams dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Itchy screams peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|The Mime Boy screams snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Dopey screams Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 2.47.20 PM.png|The Barn Dance Lady screams hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Red, Granny, and Wolf, screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3579.jpg|Oscar screams shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Ernie & Bernie screams Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg|Wilbur screams Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg|Sherman screams brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg|Merida screams Screenshot 2017-10-30 at 3.55.19 PM.png|Mr. Fussy shouting "SWEET HENRIETTA" fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg|Donald Duck freaks out jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|The Vultures screams the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5526.jpg|Madame Medusa screams Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg|Woody screams tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg|Tom Cat screams Screaming_squidward.jpg|Squidward screams Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-7800.jpg|Po screams S01E27_-_Gumball_Screams.png|Gumball screams Screenshot_2016-10-21_at_8.39.54_AM.png|Little Red Riding Hood screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.10.18 AM.png|Bong screams Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg|Duke screams Termites_vs_Tongues-75.png|Aviva and Koki scream Scaredy Eds.png|ed edd n' eddy screams Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 8.13.43 AM.png|Bradley screams rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg|Snipes screams make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-3475.jpg|Ivan the Cat screams King Gristle Sr Screaming.png|king gristle sr screams 056a_-_Born_Again_Krabs_(477).jpg|Mr. Krabs screams Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg|Ski-Twi and Sunset Shimmer screamns Timber Spruce screaming with fear EG4.png|Timber Spruce screams Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 11.53.19 AM.png|The Biskit Twins screams brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Elmo St. Peters screams Archibald screams computer off.png|Archibald Asparagus screams Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7766.jpg|Ratigan screams snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|Linus screams Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.jpg|Fender screams Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Joanna screams Screenshot 2017-10-31 at 12.36.26 PM.png|Jake the Dog screams igor-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Scamper and Brain screams homer-simpson-scream.jpg|Homer Simpson screams Sweep Scream.png|Sweep screams Soo Scream.png|Soo screams Stripes and Fluffy Screaming.png|Sergeant Stripes and Fluffy Mouse screams Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries